Ropes are an essential part of a wide variety of activities related to health and safety, law enforcement recreation, and construction. In particular, the need often exists for a user to use a rope to control the movement of one object (hereinafter the load) relative to another object (hereinafter the anchor point).
Typically, but not necessarily, the anchor point is a fixed location on a structural member such as a tree, building, or the like, and the load is moved relative to the anchor point. However, the anchor point may be formed on a movable object such as a helicopter or ship. The load can take many different forms such as supplies, equipment, an injured person, and/or, in the case of rappelling, the person using the rope.
The construction and use of general purpose rope rigging devices such as tackle blocks, belay devices, ascenders, carabiners, and pulleys are well-known. In addition, numerous rigging devices have been developed specifically to facilitate the use of ropes to control movement of a load relative to an anchor point.
The need exists for lightweight and reliable rope control devices that may be used easily, flexibly, and in a variety of configurations to control movement of a rope to allow a load to be moved relative to an anchor point.